


Одержимый

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Фандомная битва 2020, ангст, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Тяга. Сокрушительная тяга, которую Франкенштейн преодолеть не в силах. Желание отдать всего себя, раствориться, впечататься в образ, который лучом надежды озаряет жизнь. Что это, как не одержимость?
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Одержимый

Это было похоже на проклятье.

Франкенштейна тянуло со страшной силой к этому невероятному существу, пронзавшему всё его нутро алыми искрами взгляда. Они падали в бесконечный мрак души человека, разжигая пламя одержимости.

Прикоснуться. Ощутить. Стать частью этой бесконечной силы, отдав всего себя.

Едкий шёпот памяти и сокрытой внутри мощи чужих душ сводил с ума. Как ты пал так низко, влюбившись в того, чью расу презирал всем сердцем? Уничтожь. Растопчи. Разорви на куски, а затем умри сам, вцепившись себе в горло отросшими уродливыми чёрными когтями. Гнилые слова растекались чернилами по стенкам разума, но испарялись, едва изящная бледная рука прикасалась к белокурым прядям. Красноглазое божество имело власть над думами Франкенштейна столь чудовищную, что все демоны шипели и корчились в агонии, стоило ему обратить мерцающий рубиновый взор на человека. Гранатовая безмятежность омывала в своих водах, даря блаженную пустоту в голове.

Франкенштейн предложил всего себя восхищавшему его существу, смешав чай со своей кровью. Душу, разум, жизнь. Можно ли жалеть о том, что ты швырнул своё сердце под ноги скорбного ангела? Сам человек не жалел ни капли. Лучшей наградой за зияющую в груди дыру становились мягкие прикосновения, забиравшие кошмары Копья, лёгкие взмахи угольных ресниц да колыхающиеся на ветру у распахнутого окна волосы. Сама красота была на расстоянии вытянутой руки Франкенштейна. Совершенство. Дышать рядом с ним не представлялось возможным. Лунный свет, ласкающий стройную фигуру у окна, ненадолго развеивал удушающую черноту, корнями-щупальцами вросшую в извилины.

Когда тьма внутри всё же брала верх, и человек раздирал свои руки до кровоточащего мяса, вся его суть возносила безмолвные молитвы тому, кто графитными штрихами отпечатался на сетчатке и в мыслях.

"Приди же. Благослови. Исцели."

И он приходил. Милосердным вестником смотрел глубоко в мысли, едва уловимо улыбаясь взглядом. Прикасался перстами к лицу (казалось, что к самой душе), прогоняя проказу мрака. Киноварный флёр витал в воздухе, а сам тонкий силуэт был очерчен мягким сиянием. В сумасшедшем бреду чувств, растравленных Копьём, Франкенштейн отнимал чужие мраморные ладони от своего лица, сжимая дрожащими пальцами, и шептал обескровленными губами яростную исповедь. Божество молчало, не отнимало своих конечностей, позволяя изливать постыдные тайны в чашу своих ладоней. Боль стекала по ногтевым пластинам и эфемерно капала в полумрак комнаты.

В такие интимные затенённые минуты Франкенштейн добровольно возносил себя на чашу весов, каясь в грехах своему печальному ангелу. Покарай, воздай по заслугам, испепели за недостойные мысли!

Миг наказания всё не наступал.

Помутнение сознания проходило, а Франкенштейн, по-прежнему цепляющийся за руки милосердного божества, сломленно опускал голову. Что-то внутри горело, выло, трещало обугленным остовом, полыхая жертвенным алтарём во славу черноволосого спасения.

"Я одержим, Мастер. Вами."

"Знаю, Франкенштейн."


End file.
